Where is my nose?
by Felixy
Summary: A parody of Harry Potter and Disney, extremely OOC, read at your own risk. A collaboration of Disney's seven princesses and Harry Potter. Hello there, I am Voldemort. Laugh all you want, but watch out, I will be watching...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_Once in a land far away, there is this village named Disney. And whenever night approaches, the villagers will hide into their small cottage, praying that the Mark will not appear about their houses, because it would have meant that they will lose their most treasured thing to the Lord who was feared by many. His name is Lord Voldemort._

_Fifteen years ago, Lord Voldemort hunted down a hundred infants to get their most important thing. However there is this one child, who survived Voldemort's wrath and in return, took Lord Voldemort's most treasured thing. Right now, there is only one word in Lord Voldemort's dictionary – Revenge. _

_**{A/N: Sorry that it is so ooc, i hope you guys enjoy!}**  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Harry P and the 7 weasley

_**Chapter 1: Snow White**_

_Fifteen years later,_

"Lucius!" Lord Voldemort shrieked at the top of his lungs. "Lucius Malfoy! Where is my latest wig!"

"Here, My lord." Lucius Malfoy handed Lord Voldemort his latest wig – A blonde silky hair that reached the back of his neck, stolen from a 16-year-old boy.

Lord Voldemort stared admiringly at his new beautiful wig. "He deserved it, that kid. What was his name again?"

"David Patterson, my lord."

"Yes, David. How dare he get his hair done so beautifully! Even better than my previous wig, by doing that, he aroused my anger. This is his punishment. Doesn't this fit just perfectly on my head, Lucius?" Lord Voldemort laughed coldly. "Now where is my magic mirror?"

"H-here, my l-lord." Lucius Malfoy stuttered badly. _"Another victim." _He thought sadistically.

Lord Voldemort stroked his new wig with satisfaction.

Happily, he asked, "Mirror, mirror, on my hand, who has the best nose slits of them all?"

Lord Voldemort expected the mirror to say 'Lord Voldemort' since he had gotten the previous 'best-nose-slit' from his previous victim.

There was a slight hesitation before the mirror answered, "Harry Potter."

The palace shook as Lord Voldemort released his anger. "HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED!"

Lucius Malfoy held on to the pole nearest to him, to support him so that he would not fall.

"FIFTEEN YEARS AGO, HE LIVED AND TOOK MY NOSE SLITS AWAY. IT IS TIME FOR MY REVENGE, LUCIUS. GET YOUR SON, DRACO MALFOY, TO HUNT DOWN HARRY POTTER. I WILL TAKE THE NOSE SLITS BACK, MYSELF!" He screamed.

Unable to disobey the Lord's words, Lucius sent for his son to look for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

"Son, go now, quick! The Lord is angry." Lucius demanded his son to go immediately, to look for The Boy Who Lived ASAP.

_**Meanwhile**__**, **_

"Harry Potter, what are you doing here?" Harry's landlady, known as Aunt Pertunia, was shouting at him as he entered the kitchen. "Get out, shoo, now go!"

Harry, depressed, left the kitchen with a growling stomach as he bumped hard into his _plump_ enemy, the landlady's son, Dudley Dursley. Dudley fell behind exaggeratedly.

"_As if I can make him really fall with a small bump." _Harry thought.

"OUCH!" Dudley wailed loudly. "I think I've broken a few ribs, mommmmmmmm! Harry pushed me."

Aunt Pertunia ran out of the kitchen as though a hundred dogs were chasing her. "Oh no, cupcake, we need you to get to the hospital." She panic.

Fiercely, she shot Harry a look. "Are you angry because I shooed you out of the kitchen, _Harry Potter. _You pushed my son, there will be NO dinner for you tonight."

Grumbling, Harry slammed the door to the battered cottage, and outside, stood a young blonde-hair, mean-looking boy, the same age as Harry.

"Harry Potter?" He asked.

Harry regarded him in disgust, "Looking for Harry, I see." He mumbled, flashing the mean boy a smile, he pointed into the cottage. "You will see him inside, the fat… no, _plump_ guy."

Draco Malfoy stared at this young boy with unkempt hair. _"A plump guy with the best nose slits, wow." _

Harry headed towards his favorite place, the forest. Wandering around the forest, he found a mini cottage, the place was dirty and very dirty. There are no other words, except dirty, to describe the condition of the cottage.

Bending down, he entered the mini house and start tidying it. After a long time, he finally found the place neat enough, tired, he slept on three of the small beds. Harry woke up when he felt painful slaps across his face. He woke up, and saw seven adult dwarfs staring at his, all looking identical with their red hair and freckles.

"Who are you?" The oldest one asked.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself and started explaining his situation. Taking pity on him, the dwarfs accepted him into their family of seven.

"I am Ron Weasley." The second youngest one claimed.

According to all the introductions, from the oldest to the youngest respectively, William, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, the dwarfs happily invited him into the house.

_**A few days later, **_

An angry Draco reported to his father that Harry Potter had tricked him and escaped. Desperate for forgiveness, Lucius Malfoy suggested to the exploding Lord.

"L-lord Voldemort," Lucius voice quivering, "You… you can disguise as a old lady and give Harry Potter a poisoned apple, that way, you can kill him easily, and get his nose slits!"

Lord Voldemort calmed down. "What a great idea, Lucius, at least you're helpful, even though your son is useless."

Draco Malfoy kneeled down, shivering.

"You will be in charge of the poisoned apple, won't you, Malfoys?" The family bowed their head in return.

Back in their private room, Lucius appointed his son, who is still studying, for the poisoned apple.

"Do not screw up, or we are screwed." He warned his son.

"No worries, Dad, Potions are my best subject in school." Draco Malfoy smirked.

_**After that,**_

"Harry!" Ronald, Ron for short, called out.

Harry had lived with the dwarfs for a week now, and he is attracted to Ginevra, Ginny for short, and is best friend with Ron. The twins, Fred and George are jokers that lightened up their mood.

"We're leaving for the Weasley family dinner, catch you tonight!" Ron screamed into the house as he closed the door shut, leaving Harry alone in the cottage."

Harry begun keeping the cottage again, until a soft knock was heard. "Ron, you forgot something?"

Harry opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar. He remembered what the Weasley warned him, never open the door wide open as it will attracts thieves. He saw an old hag, wearing a hoodie, holding onto a basket.

"Hello there, son, can I come in?" She asked.

"Sorry, no." Harry stand firm.

"Can I get a cup of water, please?" Harry felt pity for the old lady. "Sure, hold on a moment."

He locked the door and rushed in for a cup of water. When he watched the old hag finished her drink, he took the cup in and was about to shut the door.

"No, wait!" The lady shouted.

Harry paused.

"A token of appreciation, they're really sweet!" The old had handed him a suspiciously red apple.

"No thank you." He rejected politely but the old hag insisted.

Giving in, he took the apple and the old hag finally left. Tempted, although his nerves are telling him no, Harry bit off the small apple, it tasted weirdly sweet, but almost instantly, he dropped the apple and blacked out.

When Harry finally woke up, he realized that he is no longer in the mini cottage, not just that, but the fact that he grew a fish tail, he is now a merman!


End file.
